Salem Logistics
is one of the 7th Core companies that manage the Capitalist Corporations' home country.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Etymology is a city in Massachusetts, known for being the site of an infamous series of witch trials, which the fictional city from the was based off.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Afterword Principles As part of the 7th Core, Salem Logistics has access to an Object, the Miskatonic, known as Cynthia in official records.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 4 Silver Key Silver Key is an online shopping service which was planned by Salem Logistics, which enables users to order something from their smartphone anywhere on the globe and have it delivered within twelve hours. Although the service would bring in massive profits, it would also consume a massive amount of jet fuel and require a system to safely transport the fuel by tanker. This led Salem Logistics to instigate the Soberania Disturbance, attempting to take the Panama Canal, which is crucial for transportation, while claiming to be wiping out commando training camps aimed at carrying out terrorist activities. They also influenced another conflict over the Indian Ocean.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 18Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 8 Background At some point in the past, the Outer Gods spy known as Azathoth managed to work his way into becoming the CEO of Salem Logistics under the name Acre Kiss-of-Rose, gaining control of the Object Misaktonic and leading to a distortion in the Outer Gods structure, from an equal round table into a pyramid. As part of plans for the Silver Key online shopping service, Acre and Salem Logistics influenced conflicts over Indian Ocean and the Panama Canal, in order to obtain the transportation routes needed for the system. The Soberania Disturbance, enacted on April 3rd with an invasion of the Soberania District, was officially claimed to be wiping out commando training camps aimed at carrying out terrorist activities, actually a digital detox nature camp set up by a tour company, falsely registered as terrorists through overblown reports and doctored photos. The conflict led to the deaths of former Outer Gods operative Nyarlathotep's wife and son, leading him to seek revenge.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 1 Chronology The Outer Gods Salem Logistics was aiming to profit from the Gigant Hustler, banking on the victory of the Capitalist Corporations' Objects. Following the Mobius Infinity's defeat and the Gigant Hustler's cancellation, CEO Acre Kiss-of-Rose was kidnapped by Nyarlathotep. He was then brought to Nyarlathotep's destroyed home in Soberania District before being made to die of shock. In the conflict that followed after soldiers from the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion discovered the corpse, the company's Miskatonic engaged the 37th's forces, eventually being destroyed by Quenser Barbotage and Nyarlathotep.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Members *Acre Kiss-of-Rose (CEO, deceased) Trivia *Continuing Volume 10's multiple references to Lovecraft's works and the Cthulhu Mythos, Salem Logistics' Silver Key service is an obvious reference to his short story, . The eponymous key is an ancient artifact that unlocks gates of space and time and allows access to remote times and places of the universe. References Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Capitalist Corporations